Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare
by Ototochan13
Summary: My sister and I gather a few members of the Organization together and play a crazy game of truth or dare. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

~Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare: Chapter 1~

Xemnas: Ok lets get this meeting started.

Axel: Dude, Xemnas... this isnt a meeting... its a game of truth or dare. Haha

Demyx: Yea man, truth or dare! :D

Xemnas: Ok then. Lets get this game of truth or dare started.

Marluxia: OH OH! I want to go first! I have a great dare for Demyx.

Axel: Shut up you Gay Pink Flowery Cottencandy Haired Thingy! Nobody wants to hear anything from you... especially poor Demyx. All you want to do is rape the poor guy.

(Thx to Imotochan13 to the hilarious name for Marluxia...and no offence to fans of Marly but I dislike him a lot :3)

Marluxia: Oh sadness... :(

Xemnas: Thats enough you guys, lets continue with the game. Anyone... besides Marluxia... have a good truth or dare?

Salxyas: Ive got one. Its for you, Aclyx... -evil grin-

Aclyx: O.O ... ohhhhh geeeezzz ...

Salxyas: Oh relax, its not that bad. ok here it is... I dare you to go mess up Axels hair.

Aclyx: -in total shock- What! Are you kidding me? But he'll kill me if I mess up his hair!

Axel: Yea!... I will!

Xemnas: There will be no killing of anyone here.

Salxas: Awww! Why must you insist on ruining all our pointless fun! :(

Demyx: It is rather pointless isnt it. :)

Marluxia: Ill say... -rolls eyes-

Salxyas: Shut up Marly... Your just upset that we wont let you give any truth or dares!

Marluxia: Awwww come on just one? I promise not to make it as bad as you all think it will be. -hopeful-

Axel: UGH! Alright. Whisper what it is to me and Ill say if its ok or not and then maybe we'll let you.

-Marluxia whispers to Axel-

Axel: -eyes widen- Ok, I have to say, thats a great dare! XD

Salxyas: Ok, ok. You can do it... but AFTER Aclyx does his dare... :)

Aclyx: O.O -gulp- ok...

Xemnas: Come on Aclyx. Your overreacting. All you have to do is mess up Axels hair... not bad at all.

Axel: Grrrrr.

-Aclyx walks over to Axel and attempts to make it all messy but epicly fails do to the fact that there was an entire can of hairsrpy used to style Axels hair that morning-

Salxyas: :3 Fail.

Axel: More like epic win for me. :) My hair still looks AMAZING!...wow...that sounded kinda...girly . . ANYWAYS! ... Go ahead and give Demyx his dare... teehee :3 this will be good... :)

Marluxia: Ok Demyx... I dare you to attempt to put out a fire WITHOUT...using ... water :D

Demyx: PSHHH! :) Piece of cake.

Marluxia: Ok then. Axel? Will you do the honors? :3

Axel: Hell yes! :D -snaps his finger and throws some fire on the floor-

Demyx: ... . . umm... umm... ok! I dont know what to do! Someone help! D:

Marluixa: Nope! This ones all yours. :)

-Demyx in pure fear of the whole Castle That Never Was is going to burn to a crisp takes off his Organization Cloak and throws it on the fire to smuther it out and once the fire is out realized that hes completely naked-

Xigbar: -jaw hits the floor-

Demyx: AHHHH! OMGOSH IM TOTALLY NAKED!

-eveyone except Xemnas and Xigbar bust up laughing-

Xemnas: Wait... Xigbar, when did you get here?

Xigbar: My naked Demyx sences were tingling and I was here in a heartbeat. :3

Salxyas: Of course they were -rolls eyes-

Demyx: -throws his cloack back on-

-everyone continue to chuckle and giggle and stare at Demyx as if ther was still something hilarious happening-

Demyx: What are you guys still laughing about? -beyond embarrassed-

Aclyx: Uhhhh... part of you cloack has completely burnt away and it just happens to be... um... in a certain spot... -trys to hold back from busting up laughing-

Demyx: AHH! -starts to get teary eyed because of the embarrassment and then runs out of the room completely in tears-

Xigbar: -running after Demyx- Aww! Its ok Dem Dem! Dont get all cryie and such! Im here for you buddy!

Axel: Now I feel bad cause I started the fire.

Marluxia: You feel bad? I was the one who gave him the damn dare! :(

Axel: Haha thats so true... Your such a douche. :3

Marluxia: -.-"

Aclyx: Ok lets get back to truth or dare... Anyone have any?

Axel: I have a truth for Salxyas.

Salxyas: Ok ... lets hear it.

Axel: Ok. Have you ever had a crush on any of the Organization members?

Salxyas: When I was new to the Organization i kinda liked Lexy and Zexy... but i still kinda like Zexion :3

-blushes-

Aclyx: Psh. I would NOT call that a "crush". You totally love the guy!

Salxyas: Nobody asked you! And i cant love him... i dont have a heart!

Aclyx: Yea yea... Although... Demyx and I still have that theory... . .

Axel: Salxyas... Just admit it... You love him weather we have hearts or not.

Salxyas: -turns to Axel- AXEL... SHUT THE HELL UP!

Axel: Ok, ok. Anyways... How bout you, Aclyx? Did you like anyone..? And maybe still do? -said in a sexy way-

Aclyx: -very confused- But there are only two girls in the Organization... Larexene and Xion...

Axel: Yea but i never said it had to be a girl... -Axels chakrams appear and Axel licks one of them all seductive like- ;)

Aclyx: -runs out of the room screaming-

Marluxia:... Awwwww he didnt answer :( -diappointed-

Salxyas: -to Marly- You creep! Leave my brother alone!

Marluxia: Sadness... :(

Salxyas: If you dont shut up im gonna smack you!

Xemnas: Alright now Salxyas, no violence.

Salxyas: Dont make me smack you to... you may be the Superior but im not afraid of hitting you!

Xemnas: FINE! :( -gets all pouty and goes off to his headquarters-

Axel: Wooow... Superior is a big sissy XD

Salxyas: Haha. I know right? :) So moving on with the game... Whose all still here?

-Axel and Marluxia raise theyre hands-

Salxyas: Wow, were the only ones left?

Marluxia: It seems to be that way.

Axel: That it does, my friend, that it does.

Marluxia: Wanna attempt to play with just us three?

Salxyas: No. Lets call Zexion and Roxas and see if theyd like to play.

Axel: Ill go get 'em. Theyre hanging out together right now anyway. Or at least they were when i left to come play truth or dare.

Salxyas: Ok. Hurry back so we can finish this game. And now that Xemnas is gone we can finally have some violences around here. I feel so evil today so i feel bad who has to encounter me in a bad way. :)

Axel: Riiiigggghhhhht. -exits the room-

Salxyas: -looks around and realizes shes all alone with Marly- O.O WAIT!... AXEL!... DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THE CREEPER THINGY! (Creeper Thingy meaning Marly :3)

Marluxia: Oh relax... Im not gonna touch you.

Salxyas: I dont beleive you... O.O Im not taking my eyes off you for one moment...

Marluxia: Awww...How sweet. Your not going to take your eyes off me? You must realy like me. :')

Salxyas: EW EW EW EW EW NOOO! You idiot! Im not keeping my eyes off you in fear that youll touch me when i look away!

Marluxia: ... oh ... v.v

~~~ A few weird minutes for Salxyas and Marly later ~~~

-Axel, Roxas, and Zexion enter the room-

Salxyas: -running towards Axel and hiding behinde him- Thank GOD your back! I was getting scared of being in a room all alone with Marly! .

Zexion and Roxas: Hey? -confused-

Axel: O.O uhhhhhh... im... sorry?

Salxyas: Dont ever do that again, Axel... EVER!

Axel: Ok, ok. Sorry. Anyways... Zexion... Roxas... Do you need the rules explained?

Roxas: No. I already know how to play, unless you guys have added new rules or something.

Zexion: Yea. Same here.

-Axel, Salxyas, Roxas, and Zexion all sit down NOTE: Salxyas sit far away from Marluxia :3)

Axel: Well.. We have added one rule...

Zexion: And whats that?

Axel: Well... Everything is the same but each player is given three chickens. A chicken is the only way out of a truth or a dare. If you dont want to do a specific truth or dare... Just say "Chicken". But each player, like I said, only gets three. So once you have used all three of your chickens... you must... and I repeat... MUST, do every truth or dare you get... Got it memorized?

Zexion: Yea.

Roxas: Ok, sounds easy enough.

Salxyas: Ok. So does anyone have a good one to start off with?

Axel: -thinking back to earlier- Ive got one for Zexion... :3

Salxyas: Ok what is it?

Axel: Zexion, I dare you to kiss Salxyas... and on the lips too!

Salxyas: -blushes- EEP!

Zexion: O.O What?

Axel: You can use one of you chickens if youd like. Remember?

Zexion: Yea, I do. But I dont want to use one on something this simple. -crosses over to Salxyas and kisses her on the lips and might i add that it was for like fifteen seconds (; -

Salxyas: Uh...Uh... -face goes red as a tomato and she faints-

Zexion: Um? Is she ok?

Axel: O.O -shocked at Salxyas's reaction- I think she'll be juuuust fine when she wakes up. XD

Roxas: -looks down at Salxyas- Uh. Hey Axel... Her nose is bleeding.

Axel: Way to go Zexion... You made her nose bleed!

Zexion: What? How is it my fult her nose is bleeding?

Axel: Uh... Because she has a HUGE crush on you and you practically just MADE OUT with her! DUH!

Zexion: -blushes- Oh... I didnt know that. -shows a small shy smile-

Roxas: -attempting to stop Salxyas's nose from gushing blood- Hey Guys, I think we should take her to Vexen so he can fix her up.

Axel: Yea ok... Lets go. Here... Roxas, help me with her legs. Zexion. You get her arms.

-Axel, Roxas, and Zexion awkwardly carry her out of the room and to Vexen-

~(Hey! This is Ototochan13 and I just wanted to say Thanks for reading Chapter one from my Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare! :) Sorry If you didnt like it or if it was too short but i have just reacently started really getting into writing so please hang with me and keep reading. I need your help with truth and dare ideas so please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it and leave me some ideas and I will most likely use them. :) Also... I know that Salxyas and Aclyx arent real characters, but they are characters based off my sister and I btw when I say sister I mean Imotochan13... speaking of which... if you havent yet... check out her profile and read what shes got :) her stories are great :)... anyways... please leave me a review and keep reading :)

P.S. I will try my hardest to get chapter two up asap but it might be a few days so dont think I forgot cause iI didnt! )~


	2. Chapter 2

~Kingdom Hearts Truth or Dare: Chapter Two~

Aclyx: -to Salxyas. Note: This is taking place before the game starts- Ok, so who's all on the list for todays game?

Salxyas: -checking the list of contestants- Well theres Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Sora and obviously us.

Aclyx: Ok. This auta be a good game. Haha :)

Salxyas: Yea. As long as i dont have to be anywhere close to the creeper, Ill be just fine.

Aclyx: Yea same here but Im not affraid of Marluxia... Im kinda scared of Axel... O.O

Salxyas: Yea. He did kinda seem weird towards you yesterday.

Aclyx: How bout this... you keep and eye on Axel for me and Ill keep and eye on Marly for you, ok?

Salxyas: Ok, deal!

~After all the members have arrived~

Salxyas: Ok guys lets get this game pumpin'!

Aclyx: WOOT WOOT! We've got a good group of people for this game :3 Im pretty excited to see all the truths and dares that we'll have for today. :)

Salxyas: Yea. And not to mention that we have a few truths and dares submited from some reviewers. And I personaly think that theyre pretty epic.

Demyx: Oh cool. Should we start with those first then?

Aclyx: Yea, we were planing on it anyway.

Salxyas: Theres less truths so well do them first. Ok the First truth is from Axsics and shes got one for Marly and Axel... Marly... yours first. Is there ANYBODY you actually truly LIKE in the organization?

Marluxia: Nope, theres not one. :3

Salxyas: LIES! tell the truth you freak... you like me! Its obvious.

Marluxia: Actually no, I dont like you like that. Actually. I really dont like you in any way. I have no reason to. Your way to mean to me.

Salxyas: Oh. ok... -begins to feel like a total jerk-

Aclyx: So you really dont like anyone?

Marluxia: Well... I do kinda like Larexene. -blushes-

Saxyas: Wait... YOUR NOT GAY? -everyone is just as shocked as Salxyas-

Marluxia: No. Im not gay. Geez! You guys never even asked me if i was gay.

Aclyx: ...sorry...

Marluxia: Its ok, Im used to it. Even before I was a member of Organization 13, people still made the asumption.

Axel: Thats .. kinda sad.

Aclyx: Yea ... Im sorry.

Demyx: -in tears and sobbing- Thats such a horrible story, Marly. Im so so sorry that happened to you.

-everyone including Marly look at him in a confused way-

Marluxia: Ok! Enough of the sadness... This is supposed to be a fun game of truth or dare, not lets tell sob stories.

Salxyas: Yeaaaa.

Aclyx: Ok anyways... Axel. You have a truth.

Axel: Ok. Let me have it. -Sora punches Axel right in the nose-

Salxyas: -looking at Sora very confused like- Why?

Sora: He said "Let me have it" so i let him have it.

Axel: Grrrr... Youll regret that. -holding his nose-

Aclyx: Anyway! Axel your truth is also from Axsics. Do you dye your hair?

Axel: Psh! I dont need to dye my hair. Its just this red because Im just that awesome.

Salxyas: Ok, Prussia. (Hetalia inside joke :3)

Aclyx: Haha! Yea right. You do too dye it!

Axel: No, I really dont dye it. Im being serious. Its natural.

Salxyas: Wow. Impressive. -applauds-

Axel: Thanks. :)

Demyx: Do I have any truths?

Salxyas: No, We only had the two. But you do happen to have a couple dares.

Demyx: Uh oh. Are they bad?

Salxyas: Nah. The first one is from Axsics. You have to sing the Sitar Song. :3

Demyx: Ok. I looove that song! :D

-music begins and Demyx sings All members begin to jam out-

Demyx: Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey Playing my sitar everyday Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho Won't stop playing, no no no Faster and faster fast it goes Playing the sitar with my toes Hutalahey Hutalahey Hutalahey, oh Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey Play my sitar night and day Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho Conect it to my stereo Faster and faster fast it goes Playing the sitar with my toes Hutalahey Hutalahey Hutalahey, oh Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Faster and faster fast it goes Faster and faster fast it goes Faster and faster fast it goes Playing the sitar with my toes Hutalahey Hutalahey Hutalahey, oh Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh

-music ends and Demyx does an epic sitar solo - everyone applauds-

Demyx: Thank you! Thank you!

Aclyx: That was awesome. :)

Salxyas: Agreed!

Aclyx: Ok the next dare involves Luxord. Will someone go get him?

Axel: I will.

Aclyx: Ok and could you go ahead and get Vexen and Zexion while your at it? They have a couple dares coming up.

Axel: Ok, Ill be back in a bit. -exits room-

Aclyx: Ok, Demyx. One more dare and youll be done. This one is from EpicRamenKnight a.k.a. Ramen. When Zexion gets here you have to kiss him... or... as Ramen puts it, " Kiss Zexy-kins for at least twenty seconds :3"

Salxyas: I dont wanna watch... Im gonna leave now.

Aclyx: Im sure everyone will understand.

Salxyas: Huh?

Aclyx: You dont want to see the guy of your dreams kissing someone else.

Salxyas: Shut the hell up! - storms out of the room-

-Axel, Zexion, and Vexen walk into room-

Zexion: Whats wrong with her? She came storming out of the room and pushed through us.

Aclyx: Eh, Its nothing.

Demyx: -walks swiftly to Zexion and presses his lips tightly against his and wraps his arms around Zexions waist and the kiss last for exactly twenty seconds-

Xigbar: -to Zexion- GRRRR! GET OFF MY DEM DEM YOU BASTARD!

Axel: What the hell, Xigbar? Where did you come from?

Xigbar: -still glaring with death in his eyes at Zexion- My Demyx Kiss sences were tingling and I was all "AWW! :)" and then I realized that I wasnt the one getting kissd by him so I knew someone else was and I was here in a heartbeat. So back off my Demyx or I will KILL YOU!

Zexion: -gulp- But Xigbar... you have to believe me... I didnt kiss him... He... It was... -inturuption from Demyx-

Demyx: Xiggy... :( It was a dare... I swear. Yes,I really did get into it... But I only love you... I swear... :( Please believe me Xiggy. Please.

Xigbar: Ok. I believe you Demyx. How could I not. How could my sweet Dem Dem lie to me. :') I love you, Demyx.

Demyx: Awwww. I love you to, Xigbar.

-they hug and then kiss and Xigbar picks Demyx up bridal style and they exit the room-

-everyone looks at each other in a confused way-

Aclyx: And Luxord ... You have to stalk that...

Luxord: WHAT!

Aclyx: The reason why your here is because you had a dare... and your dare is that you have to stalk Xigbar... so go ahead and get to it... your missing some pretty good stuff. XD

Luxord: I'LL TAKE PICTURES! :D -runs out of the room with a very high-tech camera-

Everyone in the room: O.O?

Aclyx:...

Marluxia: I WANT COPIES!

Aclyx: But your not gay!... -taking a deep breath to calm down- Just forget it... Moving on with the game. Axel, you also have one from Ramen. You have to go beat the shit out of Sora.

Axel: -remembers earlier when Sora punched him, running out of the room and screaming...- PAY BACK IS A BITCH, SORA! YOU BETTER RUN!

-Sora is heard screaming and the sound of a person being attacked by a gorilla is heard-

Marluxia: O.O

Aclyx: Vexen?...

Vexen: Ill go get my equipment.

~After Vexen is back from saving Sora's life~

Aclyx: Vexen and Zexion... You guy have a dare from Ramen to do the Yes Dance. :3

Zexion: OMFG YEEEEES!

Vexen: Who are you and what have you done with the little emo dude were used to...? O.O

Zexion: ... . . I reeeeaaaallllyyy like the Yes Dance.

Vexen: Ooooook?

Zexion: You get the part of KiKi!

-music starts and Vexen and Zexion begin singing and dancing to the Yes Dance-

It goes yes, yes, yes, yes,yes, yes, yes, yes now some of y'all can't remember shit if you aint got words so we gonna give y'all some words to remember this by it goes work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound, work beat fierce sound let's do the fork in the garbage disposal, let's do the fork in the garbage disposal ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting

-Salxyas returns to the room and stops dead in her tracks and stares at Zexion and Vexen the slowly backs away then turns and runs out of the room yet again-

ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting ting stop i lost my contact, found it *dancing*  
>well i hope you guys liked that little tutorial on how to yes uh oh look at kiki she caught the yes look at her go alright slow down bitch thats enough slow down girl you're going to yes too hard girl slow down bitch she's done this before, she'll yes to death your going to hurt yourself some one call the firemen she is on fire stop, kiki, stop, you're yessing to hard, kiki stop, stop ohhhhhhh my friend just died from yessing to hard *crying*<br>i have to believe in the yes, the yes can cure everything people i need you with me right now i need you to yes with me we're gonna save kiki can you do that all my bitches come out where are you bitches do you guys believe in the yes?  
>do you believe in the yes?<br>we're gonna yes so hard we're gonna bring kiki back are you with me, are you with me are you with me?  
>*dancing*<br>yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oh my god kiki i am so glad your alive i don't know what i would have done with out you, i love you and since your here i want you to have something its exsticy you should take it keep going girl (Vexen "Kiki" taking clothes off)  
>uh oh uh oh it called yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes<p>

-Zexion exits-

Aclyx: That was epic! :D

Marluxia: Yes, yes it was. :)

Aclyx: Oh hey, Marly... You have the last dare... You have to grow a bunch of flowers and then?... STOMP ON THEM!

Salxyas: -running back in the room- I WANNA SEE THIS!

Marluxia: Sadness... :'(

-Marluxia grows a patch of flowers and Axel catches them on fire-

Marluxia: -in tears- NOT MY PRETTY PINK FLOWERS! - stomps the fire out therefore stomping on the flowers-

-everyone busts up laughing except for Marly who is sitting by his flowers bawling-

Salxyas: Ok... now that thats over... SEE YA! -exits room-

Aclyx: Cheer up Marly. Its not that bad. You can always grow some more.

Marluxia: But those were special to me... :'(...

Aclyx: All flowers are special to you, damn it!

Axel: Youll be fine Marluxia... suck it up.

Marluxia: -slowly gathering himself back into sanity- Ok... Im ok :(...

Aclyx: -trying not to laugh- Its ok, Marly.

Marluxia: Eh... Im gonna go hang out with Vexen. -blushes when he says Vexen-

Axel: Wait, your blushing... You like Vexen?

-Marly giggles-

Marluxia: -while walking out of the room- Hey, I said I wasnt gay... but I also never said I was straight.

-Aclyx and Axel look at each other awkwardly-

Axel: Time to end this game?

Aclyx: Time to end the game...

~( Hey! Its Ototochan13 again. :) Hope you liked this chapter. Im still taking truths and dares for upcoming chapters so dont forget to leave a review saying what you thought of the chaper and your ideas. Also... BIG thanks to Axsics and EpicRamenKnight for theyre truths and dares. :D Well... until next time. ;) C YA!)~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~Kingdom Herts Truth or Dare: Chapter Three~

Demyx: I think Im gonna grow a mustache.

Salxyas: Uh... Random?

Demyx: -looking at thumbs- Is it possible to grow a mustache on your thumbs?

Salxyas: -looks at thumbs- What? -worried-

Demyx: If I were you Id consider growing thumbs so you could have thumb staches too. :3

Salxyas: -looks at thumbs again and then shows them to Demyx- But I have thumbs! -more worried-

Demyx: Oh... ok... If I were you Id put them in a safe place so I wouldnt lose them. ^.^

Salxyas: -puts hands in pockets and backs away from Demyx slowly- Uh huh...-slightly scared- . .  
>-turns and runs and hears Demyx in the background yelling to Xigbar-<p>

Demyx: Hey Xiggy! Ya got any more of that special water left?

Xigbar: You mean sake?

Demyx: No silly! ^.^ Special water for Dem Dem. :D

Xigbar: You mean sake?

Demyx: OMGOSH XIGGY! You should grow thumb staches with Salxyas and I! :D

Xigbar: -hands Demyx a bottle of sake- Here ya go, Demyx. More sake, just like you wanted.

Demyx: -downs half the bottle in about six seconds- This water is great, Xiggy! Where do ya get it from, buddy!

Xigbar: -playing along with the wasted Demyx- In a magical world... Where the unicorns run free and the fairies fly high! :3 The water itself is water from the mysterious and legendary narwales that live in this world... Its the water that the narwales sing to when they want to spread happiness to the world! :D

Demyx: -dumbfounded- 0.0 -whispers- Can you take me there? -hopeful-

Xigbar: Maybe someday Dem Dem... Maybe someday... :3

-Salxyas and Aclyx walk into the room-

Salxyas: Hes drunk! ...Its kinda funneh. :3

Aclyx: Well Im sure it will be just as funny if not funnier when we get todays game started. Ill go get the others. -exits room-

~ten drunken Demyx minutes later~

-Aclyx, Axel, Larexene, Zexion walk into the room-

Aclyx: Hey Salxyas... Where did Demyx and Xigbar go?

Salxyas: Well... Demyx stripped down naked and ran out of the room yelling "STREAKING!"... and Xigbar went after him to get him under control.

Aclyx: -to the others- Hey which one of you has the really nice video camera... Demyx is way beyond drunk and we have GOT to record todays game! XD

Axel: Ive got a really nice HD video camera in my ... well... its in Superior's room...

Zexion: Why exactly is it in his room?

Axel: Well... Technically its not MY camera... but I use it enough to where it SHOULD be mine... but its not... . . Ok so the Superior has an epic HD video camera and I take it without permission all the time... just like im gonna go do right about now. -dashes out of the room to the Superior's room to get the camera and is back in the room in a matter of seconds- -presents camera- TA DA!

Zexion: Nice.

Larexene: Im gonna laugh when you get caught with it one of these times. And just to let you know... If the Superior asks? Ill tell him it was you who took it.

Zexion: Geez, Larexene. Must you always be a jerk to everyone?

Larexene: Shut up Zexion! I didnt ask for you good for nothing opinion!

Axel: Why dont you shut up Larexene! I didnt ask for you input about the camera! But guess what? YOU GAVE IT ANYWAYS!

Larexene: You know what Axel? Maybe Ill just go tell the Superior right now!

Axel: PSH! Go right ahead... By the way? That is a reeeaaalllly lame comeback. -smart alec smirk-

Aclyx: GUYS! THATS ENOUGH!

Axel: Larexene started it!

Larexene: Oh dont you DARE blame this whole thing on me! Your the one who... -interuption from Aclyx-

Aclyx: WOULD BOTH OF OF YOU JUST SHUT... THE FUCK... UP!

-everyone in awe that Aclyx said a naughty, naughty word-

Salxyas: Wooooooooow... You can say that word? -still in awe- IM SO PROUD OF YOU! :D

Aclyx: Yes. I can have a bad mouth. but I just dont always use it. But anyways you guys fighting brings me to our first dare... Its from Axsics. Larexene? You have to be nice to everyone the rest of the game. O.O

Axel: HA HA HA HA! THAT IS SO WAY PAST IMPOSIBLE! -sets up the video camera so it is in full veiw of the room-

Aclyx: Axel! Shut up! We need to keep this game going. Zexion... Your dare is also from Axsics. You have to read Twilight.

Zexion: Why?... Ive already read it eight times.

Aclyx: Are you using a chicken on this dare? (remember the rules from chapter one?)

Zexion: NO! I love that book. I have no problem reading it again.

-Xigbar and Demyx return and Demyx IS clothed... dont worry-

Aclyx: Ok then... After todays game is over you have to read it ok?

Zexion: Deal.

Demyx: Oh Xiggy. Thats stroll through the park was lovely. :)

Xigbar: You weren't strolling through the park, Demyx. You were streaking and running through Vexens lab and you ALMOST got decapitated by that laser gun hes working on and not to mention that you drank like seven vials of things you dont even know what they were and you went skinny dipping in Vexens potion vad and we still have yet to figure out which postion it was!

Demyx: All I know is that it tasted kinda funny... kinda like dirty sock I found under Axels bed when I went on my weekly adventure for this weekly week... week? ... Anyways, I tried to eat that and man let me tell you... BAD IDEA!

Salxyas: -looks at Demyx and then just simply... looks away- -to Aclyx- Hey. Can you go get Roxas so Axel and him can do that dare from Ramen?

Aclyx: Sure. Ill be back in a bit. -exits room-

Larexene: Do I really have to be nice?

Salxyas: Yes, Larexene you do. Its not going to kill you so just suck it up and do the damn dare.

Larexene:ugh! Fine. Ill do the stupid... -Salxyas inturupts-

Salxyas: Ah, ah, ahhh. -wags her finger at Larexene- You have to be nice.

Larexene: -painfully being nice- I mean... This was such a great dare. {Larexenes thoughts: Im going to kill you Axsics}

Salxyas: -pats Larexene on the head just cause she can- Good girl. :)

Larexene: Well arent you nice. -Larexene forces a smile- {Im going to kill you when today is over}

-Aclyx returns with Roxas-

Aclyx: Ok Axel, Roxas is here... Its time for one of you dares. This one is from Ramen. You and Roxas have to waltz together to an innapropriate song... in other words? "Satisfaction" by Benny Benassi. :3... Have fun...

-Axel and Roxas just look at each other and mentally agree to dispise this dare-

-music begins and they begin waltzing-

Push me And then just touch me Till I can get my satisfaction Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction Push me And then just touch me Till I can get my satisfaction Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction

Push me And then just touch me Till I can get my satisfaction

Push me And then just touch me Till I can get my satisfaction

Push me And then just touch me Till I can get my satisfaction Satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction, satisfaction

-music is over and Axel kisses Roxas on the cheek and then Roxas runs out of the room blushing-

Larexene: Awww. Thats so sweet. {I hate this dare. I hate this dare. I hate this dare}

Demyx: Oh my god, guys... -starts to cry- Thats the best dancing I have ever seen before. :')

Xigbar: Come on Dem Dem lets go take a nap.

Aclyx: No wait, Xigbar! I just thought of a truth for you.

Xigbar: Ugh. Ok, but make this quick... this fella(Demyx) needs some rest.

Aclyx: Well first of all, just relax because Demyx has a dare still yet to do and second... Your truth. Has Demyx ever topped you? :3

Xigbar: -face goes sheet white- Uh... uhhh...-clears throught and gets all manly again- Why no, of course not.. We've never even done the dirty thing that your speaking of...

Demyx: -so drunk he cant and wont shut up- Oh dont lie Xiggy! We play the fun bouncy bed game alllllllll the time. ^.^ -Xigbar is red as a strawberry and he trys to shut Demyx up but fails- Xiggy gets top a lot but there has been a lot of times where he wants to be the part of the lady and me be the manly man dude who does whatever he wants to her...-inturrupted by Xigbar-

Xigbar: DEMYX SHUT UP!

Demyx: -continuing- But sometimes I just over power the poor guy and just do what I want :) -becomes proud-... Hey Xiggy... Can I have more special water? :D

Xigbar: NO! (Ok Im the one writing this and I dont even know if Xigbar's mad or embarrassed or whatever he is XD~Ototochan13)

Demyx: Oh fine. Its ok... I have a couple bottles in my room.

Xigbar: Wait... How did you get a couple bottles?

Demyx: I stoled 'em from that Xigbar guy earlier today. :3 Do me a favor and dont tell Xigbar or he might get a little mad . Teehee... ^.^

-everyone in a laughing fit-

Axel: -still laughing- AND THIS IS ALL ON TAPE! :D YEEEEES!

Xigbar: NOOOO! -runs out of room screaming-

Larexene: Ok. Even I have to admit that that was hilarious! :) And Axel? Maybe it was a good thing you took the camera -stops dead in her words- Oh no... Its happening... I STARTED TO BE NICE NATURALLY! D: NOOOOOOO! -runs out of room screaming-

Aclyx: Oh my gosh! I cant stop laughing! XD -takes a few deep breaths to calm down- Phew.. teehee... Ok Axel ...teehee...you have a dare...teehee :3

Axel: Ok... What is it?

Aclyx: Axel... You have to let Demyx take you to a waterpark! :D

Axel: -jaw hits floor and his soul slips out of his mouth- D-8

Demyx: -tackles Axel- YAAAAAY! OMGOSH AXEL were gonna have so much fun! :D

Aclyx: Hey guys? Where did Zexion go?

Larexene: He left the game early because he couldnt wait to go read Twilight again... So? He's reading Twilight in his room.

Demyx: -kicking back another bottle of sake- Well Axel? Lets head to the water park!

Axel: BUT WHY? -to Aclyx- Can i please skip this dare?

Aclyx: Yea if you use a chicken.

Axel: Ok, CHICKEN!

Aclyx: Awwww! Thart would have been funny.:3... Axel your just a chicken yourself. :3

Axel: Am not.

Aclyx: Are too.

Axel:ARE NOT! Fine! Ill do the damn dare!

Aclyx: I knew you would cave. :)

Axel: Fuck you. :(

Demyx: -throws Axel over his shoulders and runs out of the room- THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! :D

Aclyx: Salxyas! Go with them and take the camera! :D

Salxyas: Ok. :) -takes camera and runs after Demyx and Axel-

Aclyx: Well Larexene I think its just you and I now.

Larexene: Yes. I think your right, Aclyx.

Aclyx: Your actually pretty cool when your nice, Larexene. No offence.

Larexene: Your so nice, Aclyx. {I SO take offence!}

Aclyx: Wanna end the game?

Larexene: YES! THE GAME IS OVER! STARTING NOW!

Aclyx: Ok, today's game is over.

Larexene: Good. I was getting sick of being nice! Especially since I was starting to be nice naturally.  
>-shudders- I would hate for that to happen... UGH! I need to do mean things to make up for being so damn nice to everyone... -runs out of room- HEY SUPERIOR! HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOUR A HUGE SISSY BABY!<p>

Aclyx: -to himself- I think Ill go help myself to some sake. . .

~Meanwhile at the waterpark~

Demyx: -running- WOO WHOO!

Axel: -chasing after Demyx- Demyx! Stop streaking and put your damn clothes on before we get kicked out!

Salxyas: -running after Axel and Demyx with the video camera- I CANT WAIT TO SHOW THE OTHERS! XD

~(Hey! Its Ototochan13 once more. :) And I have to say that this is by far my favorite chapter! I had so much fun writing it! Thanks to Axsics and EpicRamenKnight for the dares you submitted. :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Like I always ask... Please leave a review telling me what you thought and give me some truths and some dares to put in my story and Ill most likely use them! :) Well... gtg. :) C YA!)~


End file.
